His Singer
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: A mystery girl appears at every ball and sings a song. She has an amazing voice. Draco Malfoy is obsessed with finding out who she is. Who is it?


Draco Malfoy was standing in the Great Hall. It was the Christmas Eve Ball of his seventh year and he was truly bored. He was thinking about finding Lovegood and taunting her until she ran away even though he was Head Boy. The dim lighting became even dimmer and he heard McGonagall say into a microphone "Now we have a singer here who requested that she be able to sing." He didn't turn but he heard music begin to play and the girl say into the microphone "This is a song I heard a few months ago and I think it is a very good description of Me." she began to strum her guitar and sing,

"_You don't know my name. You don't know anything about me. I tried to play nice. I wanna be in your game. The things that you say, now you may think, I never hear about them. But word travels fast; I'm telling you to your face, I'm standing here behind your back. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. You don't know how it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in. If you could read my mind, you might see more of me than meets the eye. And you've been all wrong, not who you think I am, you've ever given me a chance. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what It's like left out. You don't know it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in.I'm tired of staying at home; I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what It's like left out and you don't know it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what It's like left out and you don't know it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in." _

The thunderous sound of the school clapping roared around him. He turned around and looked at the stage. The singer's face was covered with a mask. '_Who is she?_' he asked himself. She looked up from her guitar and straight at him. "Thank you." She stood and walked off the stage. Draco walked over to the steps that led up to the stage and looked for her but apparently she had vanished into thin air. Pansy came up behind him, "Drakie," she whined "Come dance with me." As she pulled him onto the dance floor he saw a masked face in the doorway. It turned away and fled up the marble steps.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

It had been five days since the Christmas Eve Ball and he still didn't know who had been the mysterious singer. The New Years Eve Ball was that night and he was anxious. Hopefully, she would be there again and possibly sing. He was, at this moment, walking up the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. Draco finally reached the top of the tower to see someone standing on the edge of the balcony. She froze and spun around. She sat down and put her head in her hands. He looked at her closer and saw what she was wearing "Lovegood?" she looked up at him. "Oh. Hello, Draco Malfoy." She said in a distant voice.

"What were you doing up there?" He nodded to the edge. "I was thinking of jumping." The way she said it, so normal, made him shiver. "Why?" "Everyone teases me so much and they don't understand me. I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand it." Luna edged a little closer to the edge. "Well, Lovegood, I don't think you should jump. Maybe you should stand up to those people and tell them to stop teasing you." As soon as he said it he realized that he was one of those people that teased her. "Are you going to the Ball tonight?" Draco asked. "Maybe." She sighed. "I have to go. Thank you for the advice. Goodbye, Draco Malfoy." She stood and danced down the Astronomy Tower stairs. He inhaled a large amount of the fresh air, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, but he ignored it, and walked back down the stairs.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

His dress robes were scratchy and it was really hot under all the lights. "Draco, do you want to leave?" asked Blaise Zabini, his closest friend. "Nah. Not yet." "Okay." Blaise turned back to his current girlfriend, Melissa Teel, and continued kissing her. A spotlight shined on the stage and he looked up at it. It was her, the masked girl. She flicked her wand and the band began to play. Then her voice rang out, beautiful as the night before.

"_When I'm all broke down, heading for I'm spinning down trying to find a clue. And my head is tired of searching for the answers. Can't figure out; how I'm gonna get through the next ten minutes. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, I'm all burnt out and need a place to run to. No one hears me shout, lost and all alone. And I'm losing ground, no one understands me. Can't figure out, what I'm gonna do 'cause I just can't take it. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you, baby I'm amazed what your faith can do, baby I'm amazed where you take me to, don't you know. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh. Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Freaky, Oh, Oh, Oh."_

Everyone in the Hall burst into applause. "Thank you." She whispered into the microphone. Draco was thinking _'Who is she? Wait a minute… could she possibly be Lovegood. I mean she was broken down, definitely heading for disaster. She also said that she didn't know how much longer she could stand the teasing.' _Draco ran to the steps of the stage. The mystery singer came down the steps. He looked at her. '_No way can that be Lovegood'_. This girl has very dark brown hair with a hint of red.

She looked at him and winked. "Do you want to dance?" she asked him. He nodded eagerly. She grabbed his hand and the spun around the dance floor.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

Three and a half months later Draco was in a corridor making out with a girl from Ravenclaw. The bell rang and they broke apart. "See you later, Marietta." They'd been seeing each other for several months and she thought they were getting pretty serious. "Bye, Draco." She walked down the hall to meet up with her best friend Cho. Marietta turned the corner just as Astoria turned the other corner. "Hey, Astoria." She walked up to him and they started making out. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice someone turn back around the corner. That person gasped and ran back to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

Two nights later, the student body and staff were all in the Great Hall. It was the Easter Ball. Blaise was sitting next to his new girlfriend, Claire. Draco was sitting next to Astoria. He still had a vicious burn on his right arm from where Marietta had burned him when she'd somehow found out about him and Astoria. The lights dimmed from their already dimness. Draco knew what was coming and looked up at the stage. It was the girl. This time she wore a floor-length white strapless gown and her mask covered her entire face in white swan feathers. Her hair was piled high on top of her head.

"This song is for a friend of mine. I hope she'll feel better after I sing it." She flicked her wand and the music began to play.

"_I know what you're trying to do, know what you're trying' to say, you're giving me the eye, then pushing me away. It's like you're playing games, like you're the only one, we're both one in the same, so think about it. All your friends are telling me, there's only one ambition on your mind. You can keep denying it, but all the proof I need is in your eyes. You can say what you want, play it cool if you like, but you're identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. Put up a front, but I see what's inside, got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. You keep asking how I am, and watching what I do, you're waiting for the chance, come on and tell the truth. It's more than obvious, the way you cover up, so tell me, why the fuss? Just come on over. All your friends are telling me, that there's only one ambition on your mind. You can keep denying it, but all the proof I need is in your eyes. It's in your eyes. You can say what you want, play it cool if you like, but you're identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. Put up a front, but I see what's inside, got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. You can say what you want, play it cool if you like, but you're identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. Put up a front, but I see what's inside, got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. I got a confession, I can see through what you're doing had it right from the beginning got you identified. Come on over to me, tell me now before you lose me, it's no secret you pursue me, got you identified. You can say what you want, play it cool if you like, but you're identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. Put up a front, but I see what's inside, got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. You can say what you want, play it cool if you like, but you're identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart. Put up a front, but I see what's inside, got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart."_

The music stopped and this time she said, "Draco Malfoy, you are a jerk." And she glared at him from behind the mask of swan feathers. She turned and ran off the stage. He stared at the spot where she had been standing, in shock. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He sprinted out of the Great Hall and ran straight into someone.

The first thing he saw was the floor-length white dress that she wore. He looked into her face which was unmasked. She was beautiful, he'd never seen her like this before. It was… Everything went black.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco opened his eyes and said in a groggy voice. "What happened?" His head _hurt. _"Well, you were found unconscious in the Entrance Hall by Mr. Zabini." Said Madam Pomfrey. He looked to his right and saw Blaise staring out the window next to Draco's bed. Draco tried to sit up but the room started spinning and he was pushed back down by the nurse. "Stay!" she commanded. "I'll go get a potion to make you feel better." She turned and scurried into her office.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Did you see anyone? I remember I saw someone, but I don't remember who."

Blaise turned around; his face was a shade lighter than normal. "No. There was no one except you unconscious on the ground." He was standing very stiff.

"Okay. I wonder who it was. I think it was the girl who was singing."

Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office and forced Draco to take a purplish red potion that tasted like rotten socks. He started coughing but his head became clearer. She told him to leave with Blaise. They passed through the large wooden doors when Draco was hit by something, or someone, very hard.

"Drakie! I am so glad that you are okay!" It was Pansy and she was screeching into his ear.

"Pansy, get off of me. What do you want? You know I'm with Astoria." He looked over Pansy's shoulder and saw Astoria leaning on the wall with a smile plastered on her face. Pansy let go of him. "Go away, Parkinson." He said.

She ran off toward the dungeons with tears falling. Astoria walked up to him and said "I'm glad that you're okay. She overreacts, you were just unconscious." She turned to Blaise. "Hello, I was wondering could you help me with our Transfiguration homework. I don't quite understand what McGonagall meant." Blaise nodded and they walked off down the corridor talking about the assignment.

"Well," said Draco. They left him. He sighed and decided to go to the library. He was watching his feet so he didn't see anybody until he ran into her.

"Ouch!" she said.

'_Why do I keep running into people?'_ he thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't see – Weasley?" He looked at the person he'd knocked down and saw the Ginny Weasley. "Sorry. Here let me help you." She looked shocked.

"Draco Malfoy, helping someone, and that someone being a Weasley. Well, I probably shouldn't get used to it." She said. He looked at her face and his gaze was caught by her eyes. They were beautiful. The brown was the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen.

"Do-do you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked her.

"Sure." She agreed, taken aback. Draco picked up the books that Ginny had dropped and carried them for her. '_What is wrong with_ _him? Why is he acting like this?'_ Ginny wondered incredulously. She felt his eyes on her face and looked up. His eyes were gorgeous. She never thought there was a shade of grey that didn't feel depressing, but this was it. Ginny couldn't stop looking into his eyes. '_No. No way am I going to fall this time. I fell with Michael, I fell with Dean, and I fell with Harry, but no bloody way am I going to fall for Draco Malfoy. He's the _enemy_. Wait, I guess I'm walking with the enemy.' _She thought.

Draco Malfoy was thinking almost the exact same thing, '_Am I falling for her. She's a Weasley. A blood traitor. Ginny's the enemy. Wait, did I just call her _Ginny_? I can't be falling for her; I've been fighting on the side opposing her. I'm walking with the enemy. Father's going to be furious if he finds out.' _He thought.

Ginny turned to him and said "I… um… I have to go. Bye, Draco!"

Draco was now standing in front of the gargoyle that hid the door to Dumbledore's office. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He was confused. The gargoyle slowly slid aside revealing Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello, Malfoy. You know you broke Marietta's heart. Now, we only think of you as the enemy. So I can't be caught talking to you. You are a jerk, Draco Malfoy."

He stared at her. Could she be the singer? The singer also called him a jerk. "Fine. I don't care." He yelled at Cho's retreating back.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

A week after Cho called him a jerk, he was preparing for the Prefects and Heads' Ball. As Head Boy he needed to be there early. His dress robes were emerald green and they had emerald buttons. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, then walked down to the Great Hall. McGonagall was standing just inside the Great Hall next to Parvati Patil, the Head Girl. "Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Patil are going to finish setting up. I will return in a half hour to see how you're doing. Then the Ball will start. McGonagall walked away and left Draco and Parvati facing each other.

"Well, Patil, you can do all that stuff." He said.

"No. Malfoy, you are going to help. You've shrugged off too many of your responsibilities this year. You are going to do this one thing. Set up the stage." He gasped, but headed off toward where the stage was supposed to be. He looked back and saw Parvati was leaving. '_That's not fair. She can leave, but I can't! Well!.' _He thought in a flabbergasted tone. **I love that word – flabbergasted)**

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to set up the stage. The stage stood four feet high and was twenty feet long.

"Wow. That's big." He turned around and saw the mysterious singer. She was wearing a strapless blue knee-length dress with a full-faced intricate golden mask. Her hair was very dark red, almost dark brown.

"Wow." He sighed. She smiled underneath the mask. "Who are you? Please tell me." Draco asked.

"I'm not going to tell you exactly except that we talked exactly a week ago." She said.

'_It's either Cho or Ginny.' _"Okay. I'll see you later, right?" he asked her. She nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^

Twenty minutes later, the lights were dimming and the music was starting to play. Practically all of the sixth and seventh years were attending. Draco was sitting at the Head Table next to Parvati Patil with two prefects from each house on either side of him.

The food appeared on the dishes and the students began to eat. "So, Malfoy," Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, said "Do _you _know who that girl who sings at every festivity is?"

"No, Macmillan, I don't. But we might soon."

They finished eating and the food disappeared. A few couples drifted onto the dance floor and began to dance to the slow music that was playing.

Draco felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned. It was her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"So… I'm sorry for knocking you out after the Easter Ball. I can't let anyone know who I am… yet." The song stopped and another started. They continued dancing until nine o'clock when she suddenly pulled away and said "I'll be back soon."

A single spotlight shone on the stage where she was standing with a microphone in her hands. She flicked her wand and the music changed she began to sing in her clear voice,

"_I've never gone with the wind,__ just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go 'Til you opened the door there's so much more I'd never seen it before I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings then you came along and you changed everything .You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes you make me crazier, crazier, crazier. I watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue and I wanted to know how that would feel and you made it so real you showed me something that I couldn't see you opened my eyes and you made me lift my feet off the ground, spin me around you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes you make me crazier, crazier, crazier. Baby, you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore. You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around you make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes you make me crazier, crazier, crazier. Crazier, Crazier."_

Draco walked over to the side of the stage and she walked over to him. "Draco, do you want to sing with me?"

"Yeah, of course I do." He said.

"Okay, just sing your feelings." She walked back over into the spotlight and said "I'm going to sing another one. Hope you all like it I heard it a few weeks ago."

She changed the music with a flick of her wand and her voice rang through the hall again.

"_I can feel, feel a deep connection, and I feel, we might be onto something, and I know it's something special, seeing you here, is not coincidental, Cause now I'm walking, walking, behind enemy lines, and I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side, I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time, and now I'm walking, walking, within enemy lines." _She stopped and looked over at Draco. He knew this song he'd heard it in the Slytherin Common room. He walked up onto the stage with a microphone.

Draco started singing. 

"_I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting, all I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing, now I'm falling way too fast, I just want this love to last, forever, but inside me something's changed, oh, something, for the better. And now I'm walking, walking, behind enemy lines, and I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side, and I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time, now I'm walking, walking, within enemy lines." _

Nobody had ever heard him singing before. The audience clapped but Draco and the mystery singer weren't done yet. Now they sang together._"And now I'm walking, walking, behind enemy lines, and I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side, and I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time, now I'm walking, walking, within enemy lines."_

At this point they were staring into each others eyes. Draco reached his hand forward and grabbed the edge of her mask. She closed her eyes. He tugged and the mask fell away from her face. Her hair instantly changed colors, from dark brownish red to flaming red. Her face was colored in freckles and her eyes were his favorite shade of brown. "Ginny." He smiled as he said it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.

So there they were. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy kissing on a stage in front of all their friends.

Finally, they broke apart smiling at each other. "I guessed it was you." He whispered in her ear.

"How?" she whispered back.

"Your eyes, my love," He kissed her again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny." He said back.

**AN: the first song is Outside Looking In By: Jordan Pruitt. The second one is Amazed by: Vanessa Hudgens and the Third one is also by her, it's called Identified. The fourth one is Crazier by: Taylor Swift and the fifth is Behind Enemy Lines by: Demi Lovato.**

**Please Review I really want to know what you think of this. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****lotsa-ppl-luv-me**


End file.
